


Over verraad, vriendschap en een sprankje hoop

by Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Mutiny, Nederlands | Dutch, The other crew of the U-612
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies
Summary: Klaus' gedachten als hij op het punt staat de U-612 te verlaten, nadat hij is afgezet door zijn bemanning onder leiding van Ulrich Wrangel.Dit vindt plaats vlak na aflevering 5 van de tv-serie Das Boot (2018).In English: Klaus' thoughts as he is about to leave the U-612 after being dropped off by his crew led by Ulrich Wrangel.This happens just after episode 5 of the Das Boot (2018) TV series.





	Over verraad, vriendschap en een sprankje hoop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About betrayal, friendship and a glimmer of hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804847) by [Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies)



Ze deden hem uitgeleide. Hij en matroos Max, de enige die openlijk zijn trouw uitsprak aan hem, _Herr Kaleun_. Maar hij was geen kapitein meer. Ze hadden hem afgezet en van het ene op het andere moment de kant van Wrangel gekozen. En waarom? Alleen omdat hij orders opvolgde?

Het was nacht en hij kon ruiken dat er regen op komst was. Er zou een storm opsteken en zijn kans om dit te overleven was nihil. Ze hadden het moment niet beter kunnen uitkiezen. Hij slikte en voelde zich weer beroerder worden. De tabletten die de kok hem gegeven had tegen zijn longontsteking waren uitgewerkt.

Hij keurde zijn officieren nauwelijks een blik waardig: Wrangel, Tennstedt, Schiller en Strelitz. Altijd had hij het gevoel gehad niet serieus genomen te worden. Tennstedt had hem vanaf het begin al de voet dwars gezeten. En dat alleen maar omdat zijn vader zo’n legendarische reputatie had? En ze hem stiekem verweten dat hij dankzij zijn vader zijn eigen boot heeft gekregen? _Maar ik ben niet mijn vader. Ik ben Klaus….Klaus Hoffmann. En nee, ik heb die jongen niet in koelen bloede vermoord. Ik wilde hem verder lijden besparen!_ _Word ik daar nu voor gestraft?_

Hij voelde een steek van pijn in zijn borst. Pijn en teleurstelling. Hij dacht een vriend te hebben gevonden in Robert Ehrenberg. Robert was de enige die Klaus met de voornaam aansprak en hij had dat goed gevonden. Hij was ook de enige die Klaus een kans wilde geven als nieuwe, jonge kapitein. Maar Ehrenberg zei niets toen Wrangel hem vroeg of hij mee wilde gaan met de reddingsboot. Robert wendde zijn blik af bij die vraag, duidelijk worstelend met de situatie. Klaus zag spijt in Ehrenbergs ogen. Spijt en schaamte. Klaus besefte opeens dat Robert hem een verdere afgang wilde besparen toen Robert niet naar hem wilde luisteren en daarom zachtjes zei om “alsjeblieft terug te gaan naar zijn kooi en weer gezond te worden…..”

“Robert,” dacht Klaus in stilte. “Als je toch de moed had gehad…..”

Hij hield halt bij de reddingsboot en hoorde Max achter zich al in de boot stappen. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij de zak met proviand in de boot liggen. “Hoe gaan we dit redden?” dacht hij wanhopig. “Hoe gaan we dit in hemelsnaam redden?”

Hij keek nog eenmaal op en staarde naar de zee. Hij dacht aan zijn vader. De brok in zijn keel groeide. Hij dacht aan de foto in zijn vaders boek. Het was één van de weinige foto’s waar hij samen met zijn vader op stond. Een dierbare herinnering. _Vaarwel vader!_

Hij klom in de reddingsboot en ging zitten. Zijn hoofd gebogen en met kromme rug, opeens totaal uitgeput. Max maakte het touw los en ging achter hem zitten, kaarsrecht en ogenschijnlijk stoïcijns voor zich uit starend.

Hij had geen behoefte om achter zich te kijken. Het was zijn duikboot niet meer. Wrangel had gewonnen en hij mocht nu doen wat hij wilde.

Er waren geen peddels aan boord. De reddingsboot had dus vrij spel en deinde rustig mee in de golven. Vreemd genoeg maakte hem dat kalmer. En toen na een tijdje zijn hoofd wat helderder begon te worden en zijn hersencellen weer op gang kwamen, herinnerde hij zich dat ze vlak na de passagiersuitwisseling onderweg waren naar een geallieerd konvooi.

Hij richtte zich op en keek schuin achter hem naar Max die nog steeds met een onbewogen gezicht voor zich uit staarde. Klaus voelde voor het eerst een sprankje blijdschap.

_Misschien…..misschien hebben we een kleine kans op redding!_

En met die gedachte in zijn hoofd had zich ook weer sprankje hoop gevestigd in zijn hart. Hij kon een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken.

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is mijn interpretatie hoe Klaus zich gevoeld moet hebben als hij erachter komt dat de bemanning van hem af wil. Ik wil verder niets verklappen. Daardoor moet je het hele seizoen 1 van Das Boot bekijken. 
> 
>  
> 
> _This is my interpretation of how Klaus must have felt when he finds out that the crew wants to get rid of him. I don't want to reveal anything. Therefore you have to watch the whole season 1 of Das Boot._


End file.
